dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Elentári of the Stars
Reserved at the Register I was checking through the model registration right before logging off. You are aware you can only have up to four models reserved at a single time, correct? From what I can see, there are seven reserved under your header. ^^" Part of the fam You could pencil me in for Enzo... but no promises. I might not be able to come up with anything. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 02:05, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Associated with Allegri I can't speak for Nyace, however, it's probably in my best interest to decline. I'm lowkey piled up with school work I'm doubting my chances of even getting through high school, much less figuring out a way to get into a college, I already have three characters in planning, my health isn't exactly in prime condition, I'm trying to keep my character count in the single digits, and I need to RP my current characters more. x_x Sorry "^^ 08:27, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Lol, thanks Lol, it's fine. I knew as soon as I put it in an owl to someone, everyone would know. :P Thanks for the congrats and vote of confidence. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:15, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! I'm sorry, but I don't think I can make that character. I know I said that I might, but I don't think I'll be able to at all. I'm managing nine active characters, a sandboxed character, and an expansion character. I don't think I'll be able to work with another right now. omfg We must talk. Get yo butt in chat as soon as you can? :D Or just give me your Kik? :3 I feel it's easier. Roleplay :) If you want to rp you can message me :) “YouKnow,' Who.” Category:YouKnowWho 03:04, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Yo Is it cool if Levi kisses her? xD Calling all GNQT players! Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it Hufflepuff Prefect Re Okay, I'll download Skype really quick. Until then, Kik. Nikeria... Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it Right here, right now. Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it RE: I... don't see any changes to the history? I was told by a member of the Allegri clan that you'd be changing Gabriella to fit the entire family's history, if I'm not mistaken. About the above...our main problem is the whole Emilia thing. It says specifically on Emilia's page that she's also trying to live normally, and that it was her idea to move to England in the first place; not to mention that her mother raised her not to be like the rest of them. If Gabriella picked up the habits on her own, that's fine, but it just doesn't line up with Emilia or the others this way. Chat Hey, Elentari, could we talk in chat soon? I have an idea for one of my characters that I need your help with... Thanks! Just a quick question Did you take '' MY '' pack idea and pass it off as yours? I don't take lightly to people taking ' ''other ' peoples ideas and passing them off as their own and I'm extremely disappointed that you did. next time, I'd like it if you asked first, because I don't find this situation okay by any means. I also, hope you know that I don't think this is funny at all, because one this wasn't your idea and two I found out you tried passing it off as your own by another user. I'm really upset that you'd do something like this... Re Sure, where to?? :D - your brains are made of gogurt and i hate your guts. 15:49, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Models When your models have expired, you must let them go versus renewing them. Therefore, I'll have to ask you to let go of those that you have renewed despite them having expired. Sorry, but that's the rules! :/ - your brains are made of gogurt and i hate your guts. 00:28, December 20, 2016 (UTC) I would say at the very least a month, probably more. I'm trying to discuss it with Alyssa now, so I'll get back to you on it. :) - your brains are made of gogurt and i hate your guts. 05:23, December 20, 2016 (UTC) NIKE NIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Hello! Hi! Not sure if you remember me but it's Ellie, on a new account :P I've not seen you for ages! How are you doing? SadSimpleDignities (talk) 11:02, February 7, 2017 (UTC) ❤o❤ I don't know why I've chosen this. Well, I do. I copy and pasted whatever I had in my clipboard and that's what it was and I'm going to say it fits. So, moving on. :S Migs put a note down on Raevyne's forum and as I also noted on there everything else looks fine but the number of paragraphs for the personality. Anyways, I was wondering if you would possibly like to roleplay sometime soon? :D - and i look just about ghastly in black. 17:13, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Sweet! Hmm, maybe Isabel/Kade (because I doubt they'll get off) or Lexa/Wyatt? :D - and i look just about ghastly in black. 21:17, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Kade needs buddies, if they end up kind of getting along. It's kind of an age difference, but I think you can be friends with people who are older? They're adults, so I think it's fine. Anyways, where would she be? - and i look just about ghastly in black. 21:31, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Yup, of course! :D Would the Spider's Web work for her? - and i look just about ghastly in black. 21:44, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Another? I was wondering if you would possibly want to start another roleplay? - and i look just about ghastly in black. 07:17, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Sure! Her & Leo? - and i look just about ghastly in black. 07:24, February 9, 2017 (UTC) For Alyce Hello~ Would you be okay with them going off to explore the Old Forest? xD Community Corner Weather/Month Hey! I liked your idea for the month/weather thing that you added... but I thought I'd let you know that it's May IC now. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 01:51, December 27, 2017 (UTC)